


Chasing Cars

by phxllipham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxllipham/pseuds/phxllipham
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING; car crashes and deathIf I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with meAnd just forget the world?
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

George took his place at the bottom of the aisle and glanced over at Alexander. He chuckled softly, the sight of the petite man in a suit other than green was definitely an experience.

"Nervous?" Alexander asked him, cocking an eyebrow up at Washington. Alexander's hands were folded behind his back, his posture straight as he stood besides the groom. George looked as dashing as ever in his black tuxedo. His hands were folded neatly in front of him and he stared ahead at the crowd of people before them. They were all here for one thing. The marriage of George Washington and Gilbert Lafayette.

"You have no idea."

_**"If I lay here"** _

The church doors opened and music began to play. George looked ahead, eyes searching for his soon-to-be husband. But when he was met with his fiancés friend and not Lafayette, his eyebrows furrowed and the music halted.

John's face was panicked, and as he approached George it was clear he had been crying. George felt his heart stop, and he already knew they were going to have to postpone the wedding before any words came out of John's mouth.

"Lafayette?" George asked, tone fearful.

"In hospital."

_**"If I just lay here"** _

Two words, and George's life had been flipped upside down. It had been a car crash. Lafayette had been heading to the church when a driver had steered into Lafayettes car. This had caused a commotion on the highway, and several more cars had crashed into the one Lafayette was in. The driver had died, and Lafayette was in hospital.

George had naturally sped to the hospital, cursing the traffic on the way there. Alexander was in the front seat and Jefferson and John were in the back. The car was strangely quiet. Nobody dared even say a word besides the odd curse from George at the cars in front. Hercules had supplied his own travel up there so that the car wouldnt be too overcrowded.

They arrived at the hospital and George chucked his car keys at Alexander, throwing his car door open. He rushed into the hospital and over to a nurse. "Lafayette! Where is he?!"

" _ **Would you lie with me"**_

George was in Lafayettes hospital room for over three hours before he finally woke up. George's hand never left Lafayettes. Not once. He held onto it tightly, scared that if he let go Lafayette would go too.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Lafayettes eyes fluttered open and he looked up at George. For a few seconds, Lafayette made no movement or sound to signify he even knew who George was. And then his eyes lit up, and he tried to sit up to greet him.

George hushed him and gently pushed him back down. "Shhhh, it's okay. You're in the hospital. There was an accident-"

"Our wedding," he croaked, and tears brimmed his eyes. Lafayette quickly wiped them away, knowing how much George hated it when people cried.

"That's not important," came George's reply.

They stayed there for a few minutes, the only sound being the beeping of the heart monitor and Lafayettes raspy breathing. And then Lafayette spoke. George wished he hadn't.

"Take care of mon petit lion will you?"

George frowned. "What." It wasnt a question, more like an order. Lafayette ignored it and continued speaking.

"I know he likes to act like he's fine, but we both know when he's not." Lafayette smiled weakly. "And John. Take care of him too. And Hercules. And Thomas."

George couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. "Why are you saying this?" He knew why. It was obvious why with the sound increasing from the monitor. George just didn't want to believe it. Not yet.

Lafayette gripped his hand as tight as he could and George gripped it back.

"Dont push people away George. You're going to need them, and I know how much you love to act like you have everything under control, even when you're falling apart," he whispered. His hand went limp and he closed his eyes.

"Lafayette. Stop it."

The beeping grew louder, and the tears finally spilled from George's eyes, one landing on their intertwined hands. "Lafayette! Stop it!"

"I love you George."  
  
 _Beep._  
  


George didnt even get to say goodbye.

_**"And just forget the world"** _

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was sorry


End file.
